Иккинг Кровожадный Карасик III
Иккинг Кровожадный Карасик III (англ. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III) — сын могучего вождя племени викингов Стоика Обширного. В противоположность родителям и остальным викингам, он слаб физически, и воин из него никудышный. Но он умен и, несмотря на тщедушный вид, умеет бороться со страхом. Иккинг - прирожденный изобретатель, конструктор и хороший мастер. Отец желает видеть Иккинга великим воином - победителем драконов, но хилый подросток не оправдывает его ожиданий. Но все изменилось после его встречи с Беззубиком. Характер Иккинг не похож на других викингов. Он, в отличии от других, умеет мыслить логически. До приручения драконов был немного неуверен в себе и имел странности, но потом обрел самообладание и даже стал немного высокомерен. Иккинг, подобно отцу, прирожденный лидер и отличный стратег. Он любит Астрид, хотя изначально та не отвечала ему взаимностью. Достижения *Первый, кто сбил Ночную Фурию. *Второй, кто оседлал и приручил дракона (Первая была Валка, мать Иккинга). *Первый, кто оседлал и приручил Ночную Фурию. *Победил Красную Смерть. *Помирил викингов и драконов на Олухе. *Настоял на том, чтобы его отец нашел себе дракона. *Изобрёл уши грома. *Открыл, совместно с другими драконьими наездниками два новых вида драконов: Тайфумеранг и Вопль смерти . *Спас Стоика от Дагура. *Помирил Элвина Вероломного и Стоика. *Усмирил Вопль Смерти, устранив его, как угрозу для Олуха. *Первым приручил Тайфумеранга. *Обнаружил остров, где драконы откладывают яйца. *Вместе с Рыбьеногом изобрел Драконью почту. *Первый кто нашел драконий глаз на "Жнеце". *Вместе с другими наездниками построил Драконий Край. *Изобрёл "Стрекозу" (англ. Dragonfly) - крылья, позволяющие ему летать отдельно от Беззубика. *Обучил свою Жуткую Жуть Огневичка. стрелять в цель по команде. Интересные факты *Вероятнее всего, Иккинг — амбидекстр (человек, у которого одинаково развиты и левая, и правая рука). Например, рисует и пишет он левой рукой, но при этом управляется с оружием правой рукой и изредка левой. *По иронии судьбы, Иккинг потерял левую ногу, как Беззубик левый закрылок. *Иккинг имеет, как минимум, базовые навыки кузнеца, но его смекалка и дар изобретателя позволяют создавать удивительные предметы. *Иккинг в детстве боялся драконов. * На момент событий первой части фильма ему около 15 лет, а во второй части - более 20. Известные цитаты Иккинга How to Train Your Dragon: *"Я на их вкус слишком мускулистый." * "Но ты показал на всего меня." *"Опасную игру Вы, сударь, затеяли... кто же удержит такую... викингову силищу? Берегитесь последствий!." *"Спасибо, что разъяснил." *"Так ты беззубик, а мне показалось, что у тебя есть... зубы..." *"Все что мы знаем о вас - неправда..." *"Та-да-да-да! Нам конец..." *"Еще и вращение?! Ну спасибо тебе, бестолковая рептилия!" *"Я не смог убить его, потому что он выглядел таким же напуганным как я. Я смотрел на него и видел самого себя." Gift of the Night Fury: * "Плохой дракон! Очень плохой! Ты меня так напугал! Больше не смей исчезать так надолго, и что это у тебя во рту?" *"Братец, спасибо тебе! Ты просто чудо!" *(Беззубику) "Доброе утро, ваше величество." How to Train Your Dragon 2: *"Это серьезно!" *(Играя с Беззубиком) "Драконы и Викинги снова враги!" *"Беззубик! Ты все еще дуешься, большая бука! *"Это остров Олух. Жизнь здесь удивительна!" *"Драконы перестали быть проблемой." * "Теперь убедился? Вот что значит заслужить верность драконов." *(Валке) "Он спас меня не полностью" *(Указывая на повреждённую ногу) "Та-дамм! Культяпка" Dragons: Series (Riders, Defenders, Masters) *"О класс! Драконья жалость!" *"Хух...похоже меня все еще можно удивить..." *(Стоику) "- Нет, я смеюсь над вождем!" *"В общем... Моя первая девушка - дракон!" *(Сморкале) "Сейчас я - все, что у тебя есть!" *(Близнецам) "Эй! У меня не отвалилась нога!" *"На Олухе мы не охотимся на драконов, мы летаем на них!" *"Гнилец, вот уж никогда не думал, что ты будешь драконьей сиделкой!" *(Стоику) "А ты вечно недоволен..." Появление * Как приручить дракона * Как приручить дракона 2 * Все короткометражки * Драконы и Всадники Олуха (все серии) * Драконы и Защитники Олуха (Все серии) thumb Галерея ZSr9 5RwJwc.jpg EScsYta4Ssg.jpg Older Hiccup.png YU00pwPBxtk.jpg BzPk bL0R5w.jpg XgzTJOUQ i4.jpg Od5VzFrewhg.jpg OJ9BxMwQND8.jpg X_UVbHZn5pE.jpg 1356101428 ikking.jpg AnlUph2IWoA.jpg UC2whsGzipg.jpg Иккинг_сил.jpg H2Qak0qkL0w.jpg 1gJEm7vA_18.jpg 121.jpg Fragment How to Train Your Dragon.jpg HMo6ImNjzSs.jpg Httyd26.jpg ECCP8okhvzw.jpg LagnT-hvj9U.jpg 1398433611_youloveit_ru_kak_prirucht_drakona_novyi_treiler04.jpg AJez2A-IUog.jpg AGnlnqRUjUc.jpg W2_kOajshos.jpg h3-S8eISHWE.jpg|В КПД 2 7coMNewrIKw.jpg Tumblr_n6ihvbmio41rgx1dyo1_500.gif Jz2-Rw7LOOE.jpg Nww-HTa3ESM.jpg D xMhg-Qaac.jpg didNvFFOvR8.jpg 1398433638_youloveit_ru_kak_prirucht_drakona_novyi_treiler02.jpg X7dIW76yyCM.jpg NgQvb0xLfnY.jpg kinopoisk.ru-How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-2221746--w--1280.jpg nGIt3AsZbJY.jpg New_HTTYD2.jpg валка с беззубиком.jpg иккинг в шлеме.jpg иккинг глядит на новый остров.jpg иккинг с гребнем на спине.jpg испуг иккинга.jpg карта с беззубиком.jpg концепт арт иккиннга.jpg первая кормежка беззубика.jpg пожар на корабле.jpg полет на беззубике в первой части.jpg полет на беззубике.jpg после падения в снег.jpg приручение беззубика.jpg снежные волосы.jpg фотка прям убивает.jpg UC2whsGzipg.jpg FBBUEfQt0so.jpg Иккинг и Астрид.jpg Иккинг и Беззубик.jpg Иккинг и Беззубик в полёте.jpg Tumblr_nf44975MzK1s6fvgfo1_400.gif XIehmjwTa2c.jpg File_(11).gif File_(10).gif File_(14).gif Герои кпд.jpg Герои кпд2.jpg Астрид и Иккинг 2.jpg 10416570_750120828369713_5163175956168298758_n.jpg|Иккинг GetImage (6).jpg GetImage (1)-0.jpg GetImage (7).jpg GetImage (5).jpg GetImage (4).jpg I (56).jpg IMG 5890.jpg IMG 5891.jpg IMG 5892.jpg Шнек.jpg Орп.jpg OLNXadPfxOE.jpg 1378842224 hiccuphttyd2.jpg 31060.jpg 1397397138 youloveit ru biografiya ikkinga04.gif Dragons. Gift of the Night Fury. BDRip 720p. Dub MVO VO.mkv snapshot 03.14 -2014.07.27 14.19.14-.jpg 1396593194 kak-priruchit-drakona-2-5.jpg XSdyS3Pu_qI.jpg|Косплей на Иккинга S01E14 - When Lightning Strikes.mkv snapshot 06.35 -2014.08.01 13.14.32-.jpg 308px-1398461773000-XXX-TRAIN-DRAGON-2-MOV-jy-4169-.jpg How-to-train-your-dragon.jpg Drakony i vsadniki oluha spetsialnaya programma vi bolshogo festivalya multfilmov thumb main.jpg 426846972886iui9u3633433.png 212px-Three.jpg S01E08 - Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man.mkv snapshot 21.53 -2014.08.16 16.52.42-.jpg Toothless_Hiccup_Gallery1.jpg 2014-09-29 20-00-42 Скриншот экрана.png Изобраллл.jpg Изображенщдшллл.jpg WbX3V2NvoNo.jpg AEDzKI9vcmA.jpg 2Kv2WCo9Wuw.jpg Щшгнпам.png Ш.jpg Орпа.jpg Орнесиь.jpg Ипенртлгоиннр.jpg Д.jpg 7щзхэ.юбьтим.jpg =не.jpg =-0гнпм.jpg 3U92aJljiyE.jpg NuznfL7lRvs.jpg Лл.gif Орпа.jpg И=-0шгрмg.jpg Жюб.jpg Ждльт.jpg S02E19 - Cast Out – Part 1.mkv snapshot 03.10 -2014.10.07 12.13.17-.jpg Драконы Гонки бесстрашных. Начало.3.jpg Драконы Гонки бесстрашных. Начало.1.jpg hok9ujKSsy.png u29hesybUG.gif IMG_1118.JPG IMG_1115.JPG IMG_1116.JPG IMG_1120.JPG IMG_1123.JPG Dragons. Gift of the Night Fury. BDRip 720p. Dub MVO VO.mkv snapshot 04.58 -2014.11.04 22.00.10-.jpg Dragons. Gift of the Night Fury. BDRip 720p. Dub MVO VO.mkv snapshot 05.00 -2014.11.04 22.00.28-.jpg Dragons. Gift of the Night Fury. BDRip 720p. Dub MVO VO.mkv snapshot 04.34 -2014.11.04 21.59.43-.jpg Dragons. Gift of the Night Fury. BDRip 720p. Dub MVO VO.mkv snapshot 04.38 -2014.11.04 21.59.52-.jpg Dragons. Gift of the Night Fury. BDRip 720p. Dub MVO VO.mkv snapshot 05.12 -2014.11.04 22.20.17-.jpg VgXjZOcA5r.png|thumb|Только чур я стряпаю Night Fury and furry by Kotobuben.jpg Иккинг и астрид на природе.jpg Иккинг и Беззубик в полёте.jpg Иккинг уговривает астрид полетать.jpg Иккинг с гребнем на спине.jpg Иккинг глядит на новый остров.jpg Иккинг и астрид .jpg Иккинг сил.jpg Иккинг с мечом.jpg Иккинг и Беззубик.jpg Угри.jpg GetImage (1)-0.jpg Foto-2-1-.jpg 1.gif Large (1).png Zf9Iln2eofA-1.jpg Tumblr n7bp20N76U1sshkvho4 400-1- (1).gif it:Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III pl:Czkawka (film) Категория:Как приручить дракона Категория:Персонажи Категория:Люди Категория:Как приручить дракона 2 Категория:Главный герой Категория:Вождь Категория:Сериал Категория:Лохматые Хулиганы Категория:Наездники Категория:Викинги Категория:Кузнец Категория:Люди писавшие кнтгу драконов